


Not His Brightest Idea

by Viwiel



Series: Christmas All Around [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: "Let's steal Christmas!", Christmas, Gen, Parker antics, Team Dynamics, long-suffering Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: Parker had an inspiration and wants to steal Christmas. Eliot and Hardison debate whose fault it is.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Series: Christmas All Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704685
Kudos: 4





	Not His Brightest Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiela Cadona (Khiela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/gifts).



Nate could hear their voices long before they even entered the room. Judging by the volume and tone of voices carrying from the hallway, they were arguing about something as per usual. Nate put down his cup with a sigh, already resigned to play the mediator in whatever dispute they were having this time.

“I just want to see if we _could_ ,” Parker’s head was turned to protest to something Hardison behind her had said, as the three of them came tumbling into the conference room.

“Damn it, Parker! For the last time we’re not going to steal Christmas!” Eliot growled with an irritated expression plastered on his face as he shoved past Hardison who had paused in the doorway. The look and the tone of voice would have intimidated anyone on the receiving end – anyone who wasn’t Parker, that was. The blonde woman in question just crossed her arms and glared right back at him.

“What’s going on?” Nate questioned them from the sidelines against his own better judgement. He was almost entirely certain he did not want to know but, in his experience, it was better to stop these things before they escalated too far out of hand.

“I blame him,” Eliot pointed his thumb at Hardison standing next to him, “it’s all his fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Hardison pointed at himself, disbelief and outrage clear both in his expression and in the tone his voice, “It’s all _my fault_?”

“It was your brilliant idea to watch it, wasn’t it,” Eliot raised his eyebrow, daring the hacker to tell him otherwise, with both his words and expression.

“Yes, but I don’t recall you saying anything against it,” Hardison argued back defiantly. The two of them were now outright ignoring the presence of both Nate and Parker in favor of getting in each other’s faces.

“The ‘ _great idea, Hardison_ ’ didn’t clue you in?” Eliot repeated his earlier sentiment with even more sarcasm than he had the first time. His frustration was showing in the agitated way he carded his hair out of his face with his hand.

Nate and Parker – well, Nate more so than Parker in all honesty, were starting to feel like they were watching a tennis match.

“Okay,” Nate had had enough. “What’s going on?” he repeated his earlier question with more emphasize, pausing slightly between words.

“This brainiac here thought it would be a good idea to let Parker watch **The Grinch** ,” Eliot rolled his eyes with disgust.

“She hadn’t seen it!” Hardison waved his had at Parker’s direction. “It’s a classic!” he looked at Nate assuming he’d understand. Eliot crossed his arms with a huff.

“Nate?” Parker wasn’t paying attention to the argument anymore. She focused her attention on Nate with gleam in her eyes. She paused for effect before blurting: “Can we steal Christmas?”

A moment of frozen silence followed as the others looked at her with varying degrees of disbelief and annoyance.

“ ** _No!_** ” three voices chorused as the moment passed, for an instance all of them in perfect agreement.

“See what you have done?” Eliot questioned Hardison, gesturing at Parker who was now pouting at them.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Nate interrupted. It was obviously up to him to be the voice of reason once again. “Eliot, what is done is done,” he told their hitter with finality.

Eliot cast another dark look at Hardison at that but kept silent.

“And Hardison?” Nate continued, his tone mild, “maybe less… _inspiring_ movies next time? Yes?”

“Right,” Hardison awknowledged. He could admit, at least to himself if not Eliot, that having Parker watch **How the Grinch Stole Christmas** certainly wasn’t one his brightest ideas.


End file.
